


The Last Testament of One Jason Todd

by PEZWolf



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is a good bro, Drugged Jason Todd, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason suicidal, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEZWolf/pseuds/PEZWolf
Summary: This was it. The end of the line for Jason Todd. Being near to one's death makes you think.Nobody had ever listened to Jason. Nobody knew the real him. And now here he was dying and nobody was able to hear what he was going to say.This is the way Jason's life had always gone. Try and do something right and fuck it all up and everyone turns on you. This would be the final time he messed up, and man did he ever mess up.Or the story about Jason's difficult life. All the way from the bitter start to the end.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. The Bitter Start

Jason had left home for the time being. His ginger hair was having a hard time concealing the more vibrant red of blood. His father, Willis had been in a bad mood tonight. Or every night. This time was not the worst. Jason could still walk and his mind was not glazed over with a layer of pain. Willis actually let him leave early. Jason left every night. He did not feel safe at home, so after supper, he always left to go somewhere else his father was not.   
This started when Willis started having over what he called ‘important people’ and he did not want to have the worst mistake of his life hanging around’. So Jason has started leaving home ever since he was five years old.   
He climbed up the side of a fire escape up to the clock tower of crime alley. The clock tower was where all the stray animals went to find shelter from the elements outside. The lake that surrounds Gotham always made for the falls and winters to get colder. The inner city usually was protected from the elements because of being more inland. But those in crime alley lived right next to the lake and had to deal with the weather. Half of the buildings did not have heat or air conditioning that worked the entire time.   
When he reached the top the fire escape and opened the trapdoor that had had its lock broken off for the last few years. Jason has replaced the lock with one that he knew the combination to. It was high tech, one that he had stolen from his dad, who had gotten from it from Two-Face.   
He opened up the door and crawled inside. There he found the usual cats and dogs laying around the floor. A few birds were sitting on the support beams. The occasional chirping let Jason know they were still there.   
In the corner was a flat pillow and a thread bear blanket sat in the corner on a stained mattress. Jason sat down on the mattress and looked over at the dogs and cats that were snuggling together to keep warm from the elements outside. Sometimes they would come over to him in the middle of the night so that they could get some of his body warmth as well.   
Under his mattress, there were hollow floorboards that he managed to pry up and put medical supplies under just in case a night got very bad. One time he had used up all of his bandages on his back after his father had shredded it with his belt. He had to go to the free clinic and steal some more bandages. He felt bad but it was still going to a person who was going to need it. Eventually.   
Jason lays his head down on his pillow and pulled his blanket up to his chin and curled up his knees to his chest to try and warm up his core more. It was the best he could do.   
He finally felt himself relax for the first time all day in the clock tower. Where he was surrounded by those who also did not have a place to stay. Strays. I am a stray. That was his last thought before he drifted off to the sounds of animals snoring and claw scratching the ground from the dreams they were having.  
⚖♜♟♞♝♚♦︎♥︎♣︎♠︎🜹  
The next morning Jason climbed in through the window, careful not to wake his father. If his father's temper was bad when he was drunk, he is downright evil when he has a hangover and you wake him up before noon. The scar that stretched from his hip to his knee reminded him every time it rained.   
He closed the window behind him and went to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for his parents.   
He opened the fridge and saw that the light was not working again and that it was not near as cold as it should have been. They had called the landlord multiple times about a bunch of small things that needed to be fixed and they had yet to get back to any of them. All the tenets had the same problem. The man probably in his mansion in Florida with all the money he had cheated them out of.   
Jason grabbed the few good pieces of bread out of the package and added bread to the list on the counter. He would have to make a run later.   
He was in the midst of making toast when he heard shuffling going on in his parent's room. A few seconds later the door opened up to a pale skinny woman in a daze.   
You could tell in the past that she would have been a beautiful person. Now all you could see was sweat, drugs, and insomnia to show for it.   
She headed straight to the bathroom and a few moments later he heard the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom.   
Catherine Todd never had been able to get ahold of her drug problem after her high school graduation party. She had been spending all over her trust fund money on drugs ever since. She was from a very wealthy family that had a lot of money. Her parents had died just a few months after her graduation and she got all the fortune that they had.   
She had figured out that she had gotten pregnant from the graduation party. So she found the father who was Willis. So they got married and had him. They had been miserable ever since.   
Catherine had always had a problem with drugs but for the last year, she had been getting so much worse than ever before. Jason knew that something bad was going to happen to her sooner rather than later.  
”Mom, is there anything that I can get you to help you feel better?”  
”Uhhhhhhhhhhh, maybe some water would be nice. And something strong. Like coke.”  
”Yes to the water. No to the coke. You need to get food.”   
He grabbed a damp towel and wiped the sweat off her forehead. He really did love his mom and hated seeing her this way. He had tried everything he could with the money that they had, but nothing had worked. His mom even went as far as selling her body to get money for her drugs. Jason did not want that to happen so he just let her figure it out.   
Jason looked at the cracked clock on the wall then turned back to his mom.  
”I have to go. I promise I will be back by five, okay.”  
She just nodded numbly and he left the dirty apartment.  
⚖♜♟♞♝♚♦︎♥︎♣︎♠︎🜹  
”Hey boy, where the hell have you been? You are about ten minutes late and I don't pay you to fucking sit around and then show up late.”  
The man who was yelling at him was a manager of a local pawn shop and like everyone else it seemed, he worked for Two-Face.   
The man owned a pawn shop but did not actually get much to pawn, so he found other ways to stock his store.   
He had the best thieves in all of the crime alley. No one knew who they were, not even the other thieves. They meant directly with Mr. Scholl (or pudding bowl behind his back).   
The way he finds you is if you steal something big and impressive and he catches you. You have to go through some tests and if you pass you get work. The better stuff you steal the better pay you get. Because everyone is motivated by money in the crime alley he gets some nice things in his store. Some things even attract attention from the rich people in the center of the city.   
”I am sorry if I worked my ass off yesterday and had a little trouble waking up.”  
”Kid, this is crime alley. Everyone works their ass off to get nowhere. Get used to it, it is going to be the rest of your life. The quicker you learn that the more bearable your life will be. I am doing you a favor.”  
”Uh-huh. What do I have for me today?”  
”I heard that the Randle’s are going to be out of town for the next few weeks. The Mr. just got a job working for Wayne. They are going to be moving out soon and they have already bought some nice new shiny toys. I want them here by the end of the day.”  
”No problem, the quicker the better.”  
Jason turned to leave the store when Mr. Scholl stopped him.   
”Kid, remember this is a job for me. Don't try and play a fucking hero again. It is bad for business and it will get you nowhere.”  
Jason just left.  
⚖♜♟♞♝♚♦︎♥︎♣︎♠︎🜹  
Jason opened his door then shut it as quietly as possible with the warped wood and squeaky hinges. His body ached as he walked into the kitchen. The Randel’s might have been out of town, but not their attack dog. Jason managed to grab everything when he accidentally woke the thing up. He had to make a quick escape and he had hit his body into many things that it just felt like one giant bruise.   
He went to open the cupboard to see what they had when he noticed a figure lying in the bathroom on the floor.   
At first, Jason thought it was his dad when he woke up and discovered the hangover that had been created during the night and had passed out after he threw up in the toilet like he did every morning. But upon closer inspection, it was actually his mother.  
Catherine Todd was laying on the ground. Her back was pointed to the doorway. Her arms were extended in front of her and her legs were bent on top of each other. Her eyes were open but unblinking and unseeing. Her face was not the usual white, but instead, an ashen color that was closer to a gray.   
Jason knew without a doubt that his mother was dead.   
This was not the first body he had seen. Hell, this was not the first body he had seen of someone he had known. It was a normal thing to come across a body in crime alley. When you find one, you call a few other people and you drop the body off behind the free clinic and just leave. You never talk about it to other people and you move in with your life.   
When Willis got home that night Jason had already started supper. He just silently pointed to his mother who was still in the bathroom. Willis just sighed and called some people. After supper, Willis drank a lot. Jason did not stick around very long after that.   
⚖♜♟♞♝♚♦︎♥︎♣︎♠︎🜹  
It had been a few months since the passing of Cathrine Todd. She did not get a funeral or a grave. Jason did not know what happened to her after her body was dropped off.   
Overtime Willis had gotten rid of any evidence that she had ever been in the small apartment. He sold all of her things and ripped her clothes up and threw them out of the one window that still opened.   
Catherine Todd was really gone and there was no way to have a way to prove to the world that she ever existed past her high school graduation.   
Willis had been getting a worse temper ever since her death. Jason also one that things with Two-Face had not been going well. The police had found a list of names of people known to be working with him. No one knows whose names are on that list, but tensions are high. Every night brings the fear that the police will come knocking on your door to take you away.   
Jason had been spending about three hours at home now. He had been trying to avoid Willis while all of this was happening.  
Tonight was like every other night. Willis was sitting in a chair that was falling apart, just about to start drinking while Jason was leaving.   
Catherine Todd had died in February and now it was May. The nights were more bearable and fewer animals were showing up at the clock tower.   
”See ya’, ” Jason tossed over his shoulder to his father before he opened the door.   
And walked into a solid chest. Jason scrambled back and looked up. The man was obviously a police officer. The man had one hand on the door and one behind him, probably holding a gun.  
Jason was pushed out of the way as the man went right for Willis. Two other officers came up behind Jason and also entered the room.   
”Willis Todd you are hereby under arrest for consorting with a known criminal and working on their behalf. You do not have the right to speak and anything you say will be used against you in the court of law.”  
”Go fuck yourself. Everyone is guilty in this town. Get over it.” Willis did not even look up from his bottle of alcohol while he spoke.   
”Mr. Todd put down the drink and place your hands on your head.” One of the other officers had started to look scared and slightly trembling.   
”Are you going to shit yourself over me, darling. I had been thinking that I had lost my touch. Good to know I haven't.” Willis finally looked up to look at the scared female officer.   
”Sir, do as you're told or we will have to use force.”  
”Fine, but know that this place is crawling with criminals. You won't change anything but arresting a few people. You aren't heroes. Nothing will ever change.”  
With that Willis, Todd stood up and allowed himself to be led away to jail.   
⚖♜♟♞♝♚♦︎♥︎♣︎♠︎🜹  
It was now June. Jason has moved into the clock tower permanently. He did not want to be taken by social services so he ran away before the cops could get back after taking Willis away.   
It had become very difficult to find ways to get money to be able to get food and such. Most days now he had resorted to stealing anything. He had lost the luxury of being picky long ago.   
Most days he walked around crime alley looking for any opportunity to arise. Just wishing for something to happen so he could keep going.   
He usually wandered the streets until late at night. Until it got too dangerous. When most people in crime alley would not even face. At night was when the bad looting happened. The really bad looting.  
Jason was just about to turn to go to the clock tower when he saw something he had never seen before. Actually something most people had never seen before.   
In a dark alley was a parked vehicle. It was not just any vehicle, it was the batmobile.   
It was dark and did not give off any shine at all. It blended in well in the shadows of the alley and normal people would not have noticed it. But if you live in a crime alley you lookout for things that should not be there and the Batmobile should not have been there.  
Jason approached the vehicle and touched the hood.  
His eyes went to the wheels. They were obviously reinforced with something, but Jason did not know what.   
Money symbols crossed his vision the more he looked at them. He looked around and then back to the Batmobile. He rushed forward and got to work  
For the next twenty minutes, he had managed to get the wheels off with no damage whatsoever, but the third wheel was giving him a hard time. He kept looking over his shoulder just in case.   
He got so caught up in his work he did not hear or sense the figure show up behind him. He just kept working, completely forgetting to look behind himself anymore.   
This went on for another ten minutes and the figure had run out of patience. It let out a grunt.  
Jason whirled around and looked up at who had surprised him.  
”Holy shit.”


	2. I Can Makes Decisions On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason’s new life starts and leads all the way up to his last mission as Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is another slow chapter, but the next one will speed right up. Also, sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy it.

Ever since Batman had shown up behind Jason in the dark alley, his life had been different.   
”Holy shit, ” Jason yelled once he saw who was behind him.  
Batman was looming over him with his arms down to his sides and his cape waving in the slight breeze that always seemed to be present.   
“What do you think you are doing?” The deep voice from Batman resonated throughout the alleyway. The sound that came from the figure had obviously been modified by something, but Jason could not tell what.   
“Oh, you know, just a homeless kid in crime alley hoping to be able to make a buck or two of these fine wheels that you got here.”  
“There are other ways for you to make money without stealing.”  
“Yeah, like what, sex work, gangs, fighting rings?”  
“Getting a good job. Maybe at a store.”  
“I don’t know what the hiring age is where you come from, but you need to be at least fourteen for you to get hired, and I am only 12, so yeah no. And, face it, there is no such thing as honest work in crime alley.”  
“I see your point, but as you said, you are homeless, and I can’t leave you and the streets unsupervised to steal more. I am going to have to bring you in.”  
So that was how Jason ended up sitting in a gray plastic chair in the lobby of the office of child services.  
This was the closest that Jason had ever been to the center hub of Gotham city. He had been born in the free clinic in crime alley.   
Yes, Catherine Todd had been born as an heir to money, but she did not use it well. She did not use the cash to get a beautiful house, baby things, or even a decent hospital to give birth in.   
”Mr. Todd, there is someone there to see you.” a nice-looking middle-aged woman picked her head out of one of the offices that led off from the main lobby.   
’Who would be here to see me, ’ Jason stood up and glared at the woman before entering the office.  
He knew that he was no one and was worth nothing and so child services would not waste a single resource on him. For goodness sake, he was a juvenile criminal from a crime alley who had a drug addict as a mother and a henchman as a father. It was a wonder how he was still here and not shipped off to a foster home. And not the good foster homes that you read about, no the ones that give a fuck on how you are. As long they could prove you are still alive to get money, they don't care.   
He entered the office and glanced at the woman who was now sitting behind her desk.   
”Jason, please sit.” She gestured to a chair.   
He did a double-take, the man sitting in the chair next to that one was a man. How Jason did not notice him before he did not know, but he saw him now. In fact, he knew him. Everyone in the city of Gotham knew who he was.   
”Mr. Wayne has taken an interest in your pose and would like to help you.”  
”Why in the hell would you want to help me?”  
”MR. TODD, please show some respect and refrain from swearing.”  
”It is quite alright, and I know his upbringing this far has not been what it should have been. That is why I want to adopt him.” Bruce Wayne looked out of the corner of his eye toward Jason.  
”Why the fuck do you think I would want to be adopted by you?”  
They both ignored the gasp that came from the woman.  
”Face it, kid, this is the best offer that you are going to get. I know you may not want to be a part of my family right now, but eventually, down the road, you will be asking yourself why you did not take this offer if you refuse to do so right now.”  
”Okay, I’ll play. I will give you one week, and if you don't win me over, I don't go through with it.”  
”Sounds like a deal to me.”  
”Well then, Mr. Wayne, I see from these records that you have already adopted a young man, and it seems that he has turned out to be a bright young man. He works as a detective, yes?” The woman said as she was flipping through the many papers in the file laid out in front of her.  
”Yea. Richard is a fine young man. I was so sad when I had to let him go to get a life of his own, but so is the burden of a parent. Working your ass off, so they stay in line, and as a result, you have to let them go and live their own lives.”  
”Yes, I can understand that. I have three kids of my own…..”  
Jason tuned out the conversation that kept dragging on between the two adults. He could not believe that a billionaire that owned most of Gotham, who had already raised one son to be perfect, wanted another one. And he chose him. The fucked up kid from crime alley who had never done a single day of honest work in all of his life. Well, karma was a bitch.   
”Well, I’ll leave you two to it. I will see both of you in a week to hear Jason's final decision.”  
”Thank you for your time Madam, ” Bruce Wayne stood up and straightened his suit jacket and held out his hand to the woman.   
They shook hands, and Bruce and Jason left the office.   
Outside in the parking lot, Bruce led Jason over to a very nice looking car. The one's that Jason had only ever seen in advertisements.   
”Hop in. We have to cross the bridge to get to my house.”  
”You live across the river? Why? Don't you want to be closer to your company just in case something happens? That is what I would do if I owned a multi-billion dollar company. Then again, I don't, so I don't care.”  
Bruce chuckled as he started up the car and headed to his house.   
When in the car, not much was said between the two at the start. Jason kept looking over at Bruce, who had his eyes on the road, scanning his head for any danger that would cause him to take evasive maneuvers to avoid them.   
“So, uh, what is going to happen when we get to your house? I mean, what am I supposed to do?”   
“You can do whatever you like,” Bruce finally glanced over at Jason for the first time the whole time.   
“What do you mean? I mean, I am just a kid with burned-out parents who never did anything useful or essential in their lives! I am a kid who came from crime alley from a family who had nothing! Why the fuck do you care about me?”  
Bruce looked at Jason for a second longer before putting his gaze back onto the road.   
“Jason, I want you to listen to me. I know you are confused, and you have questions. The truth is you are an extraordinary young man. You have done things in your life that others cannot ever do. You have talents that go above and beyond the average person.”  
“What talents are you referring to? I mean, I can rob you blind, I can make successful drug deals but not much else.”  
Bruce sighed and hung his head just a little bit.   
“Jason, you are so much more than that. You have been through so much, more than any kid should ever have to go through.”  
“That’s the thing; I am just a kid. You had your parents killed in front of you. You had to live alone in a mansion with an old man as a parental figure. You have had a rough childhood; mine is just unfortunate.”  
“Jason, I know you don’t understand right now, but you will. Let’s just get to my home, and I can show you so you can understand what is going on.”   
The rest of the ride was spent in silence.   
Jason looked out the window as the beginning of the Wayne property began. The land was surrounded by a tall gate that had ivy climbing the metal bars. The land looks beautiful and well kept all around.   
Bruce pulled up to the gate and hit a button on the inside of the vehicle. The gate slowly opened, and he pulled in. He parked the car next to the enormous house and got out.  
Jason did not want to leave the car. Bruce had some sort of plan for him and had said it in the car on the way over. To be honest, that scared him more than the idea of living with someone he did not know.  
”Come on, Jason, there are a few people that I want you to meet.”  
Bruce opened his door and showed him inside the house.   
The doors were huge and made from dark wood. There was a doorbell next to the door, but on the door themselves, there were iron door knockers that had lion heads on them as decoration. But none of them were used because an old man opened up the door. He was wearing a tux even though it was sweltering outside.   
“Thank you, Alfred, I want you to meet Jason Todd.” Bruce brushed past the now named old man and continued into the house.   
“It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Todd,” the man had a thick British accent and a polite tone.   
“Jason is fine,” Jason was not used to all the formalities that were being pushed upon him, and he was feeling a little uncomfortable.   
“Of course, Master Jason.” Alfred closed the door behind him and moved to go whatever he usually does.   
“So, Jason, you already have Alfred. There is one more person that I want you to meet. Come with me.”   
Jason again followed Bruce up the stairs to the next level of the house. The staircase was also made out of dark wood and did not creak when you stepped on them. Bruce led him to a room and opened the door to show him inside.   
Jason could not believe his eyes. Despite his upbringing, he loved to learn and to read books, and this library looked like heaven to him. Every wall of the grand room was overflowing with books. More were covering tabletops and in stacks on the ground. Jason was caught up with looking around at the books that he missed the young man who was in the corner reading a book.   
“Jason, this is Richard Grayson, Dick, this is Jason.”   
“So this is the kid that had the balls,” Dick looked up at Jason to study him for a few seconds before moving closer to get a better look at him.   
“How old are you?”  
“Twelve, thanks for asking, what about you?”  
“If you have to know, 21.”   
“You moved away from Gotham, where do you live now?”   
“Bludhaven, as a detective.”   
“Oh, so you work for the law, not surprised. You would be a golden boy, wouldn’t you.”   
“Bruce, you better keep an eye on this one, I have to get going, Kory and I are going on a date. See you later.”   
“Dick, can’t you stay for dinner, you can invite Kory.” Bruce gave Dick a stern look.   
“Sorry, I can’t; see you around, kid.”   
⚖♜♟♞♝♚♦︎♥︎♣︎♠︎🜹  
Dinner that night was very awkward. It was just Bruce and Jason eating in a vast dining room. Jason was so caught up in the food that he did not even try to make a conversation with Bruce.   
“Jason, I need to show you something after dinner.”   
Jason paused in eating his food and looked at Bruce.   
“Are you finally going to tell me why you have such an interest in me?”   
“Just finish your supper and come with me.”   
Jason put down his fork and pushed away his plate, no longer hungry from the anxiety that was now running through his bloodstream.   
“I think that I am done now.”   
“Okay, put on your shoes, you are going to need them for where we are going.”   
Jason put on his shoes and followed Bruce through the house. He was confused because they were not going toward any exit in the house. There were many of them, Jason took them all into account when he walked around the property earlier that day. The part of the house that they were headed toward must have been a secret exit that he overlooked the first time.   
Bruce led him into a private study toward a desk. He got down on one knee and moved the drawers on the drawer into certain positions.   
“Um, dude, are you okay? I mean, this is not normal behavior for people. I think you have been alone with the old guy for too long.”   
“Everything will make sense soon.”   
He moved the last drawer into place, and Jason heard something move inside the wall. He turned his head and saw the bookshelf move out of the way to show an elevator on the other side.   
“Come, Jason, you need to see this. Everything will make sense after I show you what I am about to. The whole plan of adopting you, inviting you into my home, knowing you are a special kid, it will all become clear. Just, you have to trust me.”  
“Um, how do I know you are just going to trap me in that elevator and then kill me and bury me along with the rest of your victims that you keep stored wherever that elevator goes.”  
Bruce just chuckled at that and held out his hand for Jason to take.   
“Trust me; if I were going to kill you, it would be with a lot more flair then killing you in an elevator and then bury you in my secret basement.”  
“Well, I guess it is good to know you have a sense of style when it comes to things like killing people. I will keep that locked away in my brain if I ever make you angry.” With that, Jason knocked Bruce’s hand out of the way and stepped into the elevator.   
“And if I do die in this elevator, I will come back to haunt you for the rest of your days. And trust me, I can be annoying.”   
The elevator ride down was not the smoothest of rides that Jason had ever had. It was oblivious that professionals did not put it in, but it did take very little time to reach the bottom. When they stepped out of the elevator, Jason looked up and around his new surroundings. The walls were all made out of carved dark stone. The floors were a little wet, and Jason finally made out the sound he had heard the whole time he was in the elevator; there was a small waterfall that came out of the top of the cave.   
“Come on, let me show what this is all about.” Bruce interrupted Jason’s thoughts by pushing him forward toward a platform that was raised and had no water falling onto it. They climbed up the steppes, and Jason saw many monitors, along with other gadgets that he could not begin to decipher. Bruce walked forward and had a seat at one of the chairs that were at the monitor.   
“Jason, what I am about to tell you is very secret, and you cannot tell anyone. I am trusting you with this secret because I believe that you have the right to know this. Do I have your word that you will not reveal this to anyone, ever.”   
“I feel like I don’t have a choice in the matter. Yeah, I will keep your little secret; you hurry up already. Hell, you have been hinting at it all day, and you still have yet to say anything.”   
“I know, I know, I just wanted to make sure that I was not making a mistake by putting this knowledge in your life. Also, to see if I could trust you with this.”  
“And if you could not trust me with this secret that you are still stalling about, would you just bring me back to the place where you picked me up and forget all about me?”  
“Not at all, Jason, you are not just something that you can kick to the curb. You might have been treated that way in the past, but you are so much more important than what they thought. I would just have waited a little longer to tell you.”   
“Okay, get on with it then, all this talk of secrets makes me feel like I am keeping one myself.”   
Bruce stood up and went toward a cupboard looking thing. It was more than that, but Jason did not know what to expect from all of this.   
Bruce looked over his shoulder and spoke one last time.   
“Jason, this is very important to me, I don’t want this out and about. It would ruin me and all of Gotham city. I just need you to understand the severity of this situation. If you hear what it is and you think it is too much for you to handle, we will figure it out from there. I promise, I am not pushing you into anything, but I am going to offer you a position by my side if you say yes.”   
With that, Bruce pushed the button and moved out of the way to let Jason see what his big secret was.   
At first, Jason saw nothing, but then his eyes adjusted and he saw the last thing he thought he would ever see. It made everything come together in his mind. It was kind of like finding the missing puzzle piece to a puzzle that had been incomplete for years—just sitting there while you tried to make sense of it all.   
In the case was a suit. It was not just a standard suit that you would wear out in public, or to a party. No, this was something else. Jason had come face to face with the Batman suit. He turned slowly to look at Bruce. His head was bowed, but he was looking at Jason with curious eyes. As if he was expecting him to break down on the spot.   
“Wait a minute, what?”   
“I know this is a lot but..”   
“No, you don’t get it. You should be mad at me. I stole the tires off the Batmobile, not just any expensive car that you own, not the Batmobile. You are acting like it was nothing.”   
Jason threw his hands in the air and paced the platform up and down, wringing his hands with worry.   
“Jason, I get it, I really do. Dick acted worse when I told him.”   
“Oh, of course, the golden boy would know. Why would you tell him anyway?”   
“Jason, please stop pacing and just listen to me, okay.”   
“What if what I hear is something I don’t like? What if this whole situation turns out to be something that I don’t like?”   
“I have already told you that if this is something you don’t want in your life, we will figure this out.”   
“You said you want to offer me a position by your side, what does that mean?”   
“Jason, let me just tell you. Let me just get my story out, and then I will answer your questions after you hear everything.”   
“Fine, but if I don’t buy it, I am leaving and never coming back.”   
“Fair, you better get settled in. This might take a few minutes.”   
Jason finally went to sit in the other chair in front of the monitor.   
“Okay, as you know, when I was a kid, my parents were killed in the alleyway after we left the theater. The thing is, the reason why we left the theater early was that I was afraid of what was being shown. My parents let us go early because of that. For years after, even now, I blame myself for being too scared, and that is what got my parents killed. I was too weak to just suck it up and finish that damn movie, but that is what life is. Just a whole bunch of mistakes that you look back on and wish that you can go back and change them. But you can’t, those mistakes round you into the person that you are. To erase those moments will erase parts of yourself and the person that you are will cease to exist.” Here Bruce took a breath before continuing on with his story.   
“Anyway, after that, I was so lost. Both of my parents were both only children and my Grandparents were already dead. My parents had already, but Alfred as my legal guardian before that time, so I was able to stay in the mansion with him.   
“I did not know what I was doing with myself. Right after they died, I went on a road that destroyed me physically and mentally. I blamed myself; I starved myself and began testing my limits. I tested my fear and my pain. I burned myself, cut, pinched, slapped, starved, I was pretty much dying then. I was not doing well, that is when an old friend sat me down and told me that I was worth something, and it was not my fault that my parents were dead. They said that it was not me who decided to pull the trigger on them, that I should not blame my fear, and that it was okay to be afraid, that lets you know where the line is.   
“Well, I got better after that. I got a life; I got a few friends and learned how to deal with my emotions. It was going great all throughout my teenage years until I turned 17. When I was that age, a secret agency called the Court of Owls came and found me. They took me to their hideout and asked for me to join their ranks. I was young and naive, I was looking for answers so I joined them. Over the next few months, I joined in the meetings and moved up the ranks. I learned everything that I could. It was a few months after I officially got a seat on the court when I found a piece of information that changed my life for good. I was looking around the headquarters when I saw that the office of the file was unlocked. That had never happened before and I was not allowed in, so of course, I took my chance and looked around. I saw a file with my parent’s name on it, so I looked inside.   
“The hit in the ally that killed my parents was planned by the court of owls. After I learned that, I knew that I had to take them down before something like that happened again, so I left Gotham. I knew that I would be unable to take them down as I was; I needed to be something new. Not just a rich orphan boy that you can push around, but a symbol that can stand for something and I need to be able to do that. I needed to find something in my life.   
“So, for the next five years, I went on a journey to find what I needed. When I returned to Gotham, I knew that I needed to be a symbol of justice, something that the city can count on at all times. I took down the Court of Owls and became known as the Batman.  
“A few weeks later, I heard about a young boy whose parents had died in a tragic trapeze accident. I did some digging and learned that the Court of Owls wanted the Grayson’s dead and had successfully killed the parents. I took him in and gave him a home where he could feel like he had a family and somewhere to stay if needed. I told him what I told you about all of it.  
“I was a bad parent at first. I kept him at arm’s length, just in case he pulled away from me. I pushed him away because of that. He tried to run away so he could get a life he wanted when I caught him. We talked, and I understood what he wanted from me. I let him join me as Robin, fighting crime and making a name for himself.  
“He joined the Teen Titans and began to pull away from me. After being at my side for seven years, he was ready to be done. He wanted to get out from under my shadow. He destroyed his old robin suit as a message to me and to the world. The Joker had gone after him and he decided to tell the whole world that he was done with being Robin, and he was ready to move on with his life. He became Nightwing. He quit being Robin and moved to Bludhaven to be a detective.  
“I have been on my own for a while now, and I have been letting myself slip up more and more. I need someone to keep me in check. In that alleyway, when I saw you with half the tires off of the Batmobile, I knew that you were different. Most people would try and break-in and drive off. They would also run away, for fear that I am nearby. But there you were, getting your hands dirty, taking the tires off the feared Batmobile. You had the guts to do that. I looked into your background. You have gone through so much in your short life; you know who to be tough. I would be honored to have you by my side as the new Robin.”   
Bruce finished his story with a pointed look at Jason, waiting for some sort of reaction.   
Jason leaned back in his chair, gave a sigh, and rubbed his hands on his face.  
Jason spoke calmly, “You want me to be the next Robin because I did not run away from the Batmobile?”   
“No, it is because I knew that you could do the impossible when I saw you in that alley. Nobody just thinks of doing that out of nowhere. You were truly desperate, and instead of finding a different job, you stole the tires off of the Batmobile.”  
“Um, just to let you know Two-Face had just been arrested a month before and so everyone had been super careful with who they employ and who they are around now. Everyone pretty much worked for Two-Face in Crime Alley. It's just how it is.”   
“Jason, you are missing the point. Yes, the circumstances led you to that alleyway with where I was parked, but still, you are a special young boy who cannot be left alone, you need to have the right environment where you can grow. I want you by my side. The person who has my back and who I can trust to keep me in check. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I want to have you at my side because we both need this.”   
“So, if I say yes to being your new golden boy, what would that entail?”  
“Well, first of all, you would need to train, and on top of that, I would need to know if you can follow the rules that I layout for you. I am very particular about how we do things.”   
Jason thought for a few seconds about what this would look like in his life, how it would affect him for the rest of his life. He always knew that he would never have a typical family when he got older. He just could not do it. Becoming Robin would make sure of that. He would never have an everyday life again. But it would also mean that he could stop threatening people and prevent home situations like his.   
“When can I start?”   
Bruce looked over at him again from the monitor that he had been studying.   
“First of all, how do you feel about having black hair?”  
Over the next few weeks, Jason had been training his ass off every day. He had already had a lot of flexibility from living on the streets and the upper body strength that came with that. He had his hair dyed black, covering up all of the ginger that was under. Bruce had said that it was to protect his identity from all of the criminals that lived in Gotham. He wanted him to look as close as he could to Dick when he used to be Robin.   
Jason did talk Bruce out of the spandex underwear suit that Dick used to wear when he first started as Robin.  
“It is old fashioned and not practical for the winters in Gotham. I won’t be able to fight crime if I am frozen from indecent exposure.”  
“I get your point. Maybe you want to help me with designing your suit to make it something you like.”   
“That would be awesome,” The idea of designing his suit made him giddy with excitement.  
“Great, there is only one more thing that needs to be done before you become Robin.”  
Jason got nervous and what Bruce was going to ask of him.   
“And what is that?”  
“Sign here so you can officially become the adopted son of Bruce Wayne.”   
⚖♜♟♞♝♚♦︎♥︎♣︎♠︎🜹  
Three Years Later  
Jason had been Robin for five years now. He had grown from being a kid from Crime Alley to being his person that he wanted to be. Bruce was not happy with his life’s choices, and he knew it. That was part of the reason that he kept on making those decisions. He was a 15-year-old now, and he needed a life of his own for fucks sake.   
The honeymoon stage had been over for about a year now and you could tell. Tensions were high between the two. Luckily, Alfred had taken a liking to Jason right off the bat, so he was on his side for most of the fights. No matter what Bruce believed.   
Over the last three years, Dick had come by about once a month to talk with Bruce about a case or even help with one that Batman was working on at the time.   
Dick tried to make a connection with Jason, and he knew it. The problem was, even though Dick said that he wanted to move out from under Batman’s shadow and become his hero, he never did stop being the golden boy whatsoever. He had been at Bruce’s side whenever he called.   
Bruce had been so intent on keeping Dick around because he thought that Jason could not handle some of the things that they did or who they went up against.  
Many a time Robin had to sit out on the action and Nightwing had stepped into his place.   
Jason had gone to school until last month. He had convinced Bruce to let him skip a grade because of how easy school was for him and then even after that it was simple. So he just got all of his work turned in for the rest of the year and stopped going to school.   
Bruce got mad after he did that.   
”Jason, you can't just stop going to school! What else are you going to be doing with your time?”  
”Chillax man, I already have a plan.” Jason did not get the big deal.  
”Well I hope that involves you going back to school or looking for a college you can start going to instead.”  
”The fuck man, why would I waste my time on that? I already know most of what they would teach me. Also, what would I go to college? No that just seems like a bad idea.”  
”Jason, you can't just stay here and not get an education. Why not go to school for business?”  
”And what be like you? Hell no! I am not going to be stuck in a suit for the rest of my life.”  
”What if I left Wayne Enterprises to you when I step down?”  
That stopped Jason in his tracks.  
”The fuck you will. You would leave it to Dick, or someone else. Anyone but me and you know it.”  
”Jason, I don't think that little of you.”  
”But you do.”  
That argument was three days ago. They had yet to talk about it since then. There had been another problem that had arisen from their night activities.   
That night, Bruce had spoken with Jim Gordon and had learned that the Riddler was back up to his old tricks again and that he was planning something big that needed to be stopped that night. Dick had his problems in Bludhaven and was unable to travel to Gotham. In other words, Bruce was stuck with Jason.   
They had tracked him to Crime Alley, the worst part. Jason had gotten ahead of Bruce and had managed to corner him all by himself.  
“You are not going anywhere.”  
“I would not be so sure of that, my feathered friend.”   
“To be honest Riddler, you are not that scary and that did not sound like a riddle. I thought you had some sort of fucked up mental condition that made you only speak in riddles.”  
Jason could see that got to him.   
“Well, what about you Robin?”  
Jason was confused.   
“What about me?”  
“I heard that you had some sort of fucked up mental condition. One that makes you Batman’s sidekick. He has gotten you under your thumb, and you're not even his first choice. He rather Nightwing over you.”   
“SHUT THE FUCK UP.”  
With that Jason started to beat the shit out of the Riddler. He hit and kicked him everywhere he could reach. He felt his knuckles start to bruise from the force. The Riddler's skin gave way and the smell of blood hit his nose. He kept hitting him.   
The Riddler’s cries for mercy had stopped and Jason kept on hitting him. He did not even notice when Batman landed behind him until he spoke.   
“Robin, that is enough.”   
“He does not get to insult me and get away with it.”   
“Robin, stop this behavior right NOW.”   
Jason finally put down his fist and looked over to Bruce.   
Then, the Riddler lifted his concussed and bloody head and said in a pained quiet voice: “Daddy is calling.”   
Jason let out an angered yell and lifted his fist again when Bruce caught it and pinned Jason’s arms to his side.   
“LET. ME. GO.”   
“Not until you calm down and see reason.”   
In the background, the Riddler was laughing at him, which only taunted Jason even more. He increased his struggles to get out of Bruce’s arms.   
“Robin, don’t make me do this,” Bruce’s voice was laced with effort as he continued to fight to keep ahold of Jason.   
“WHAT? What are you planning on doing to me? You are an old man and I am going to beat you.”   
“This,” and with that Bruce plunged the syringe into the side of Jason’s neck.   
At first, Jason did not notice what had happened and just kept up the fight until he felt himself slowing down. He tried to convince his body to keep fighting harder, but it would not listen to him. It was like the signals were not moving to his arms or legs. Then he felt the sudden urge that he needed to take a break and sleep. That was when he realized what Bruce had done.   
“You… bastard,” was all Jason could say before his vocal cords gave up on him.   
Bruce hugged Jason to his chest now that he did not have to focus on not letting him get free. He was now Jason’s support so that he did not fall over.   
“Shh, Jason just sleep. You are going to be okay.” Bruce whispered in his ear.   
That made Jason want to get mad, but he actually could not. He felt something in him break in that final moment of consciousness, the man who he was supposed to trust had taken away his ability to choose. This was his final thought before the blackness that had been creeping at the edge of his mind finally won over.   
Now Jason had just woken up in his bed in his room. The worst part was that he was in pajamas and had been tucked in. He made to get out of bed and found it very difficult to stand up. His mind was still clouded over and his limbs felt like weights.  
It took some time, but Jason made his way to the door and made it down the stairs to the kitchen where Alfred was making breakfast.   
“Good morning, Master Jason.”   
“Hey Alfred, how are you on this fine morning?”   
“Quite well, thank you for asking.”   
Jason sat down at the table and grabbed an apple from the center of the table. He did not feel particularly hungry that morning.   
“Master Wayne would like to speak with you this morning after you have finished with your meal. It is very important.   
Jason did not want to talk to Bruce, but even in that big house you just could not avoid him.   
“Thanks for the heads up, Alfred.”   
“No problem Master Jason.”   
After Jason had finished his apple, he made his way to the library. Over the years Bruce figured out that was the place that made Jason the happiest, so he always yelled at him there. Unlike Dick, Jason had a tough time getting Bruce back on his good side after he got yelled at that. Especially when Jason does not agree with what gets said.   
Jason entered the library, becoming conscious that he was still in his Superman pajamas. Dick had given them to him as a gag gift last Christmas.   
Bruce was standing over by one of the many shelves. That shelf, in particular, Jason stayed away from. That shelf was usually only used by Bruce. On the shelf, it contained law books. Many rainy days in Gotham, when no crime was happening, Bruce could be found in one of the overstuffed chairs in the library reading them.   
Jason approached him and sat on one of the nearby tables. It was a habit that Bruce very much disliked, but that fueled Jason to continue to do so.   
”Jason, I see that Alfred gave you my message.”  
”Yeah, he did. Why the fuck do want to talk to me?”  
Bruce sighed and rubbed his hands on his face.   
”Jason, I feel like you already know what I am talking about.”  
”Oh, you mean how you lost a murder, had me catch him all by myself. Sure I roughed him up a bit.”  
”A bit, Jason, you were going to kill him!”  
Jason pressed on. ”You showed up late and then held me against my will, DRUGGED me against my will, and said my actual name in the field.”  
”Jason, we have talked about this. Sometimes you go too far-”  
”How did I go too far?! I don't get it. We go after the bad guys, You say, ’Do whatever it takes to get the job done.’ But when we hurt them just a little we are just as bad as them?!”  
”Jason, you did not just hurt him ’a little bit.” He gave Jason his genuinely disappointed face.   
With Bruce, he had different faces he had while disciplining you. But very rarely he gave the one where he was disappointed.   
”Jason, tonight you crossed a line that no one should ever cross, especially someone of your age.”  
”Bruce, at my age you were infuriating on a secret organization of Gotham's most elite and planning their demise. What I did last night was nothing like that.”  
”You don't get it, do you? I was planning on taking them down from the inside. I did not use a ton of violence. Yes, we fight criminals, but when you have them cornered and they stop fighting, so do you. Jason, you just don't stop. I don't understand why. You always take it way too far. When I was in the field with Dick-”  
”Ha, the golden boy would be your fucking favorite. If you liked him so much, why don't you invite him back as Robin.”  
”Jason, I do not like Dick better than you.-”  
”Could have fooled me.”  
”Dick was done with being Robin and I needed a new one. You're the best option.”  
”So, you had other people in mind to be Robin?”  
”No, but when I saw you, I knew it would be you.”  
”But it still sounds like you wanted someone else. Why don't you invite Dick back? I think he would accept.”  
”Jason, I want you as my Robin.”  
”So you can keep an eye on me just in case I do something stupid.”  
”Not at all-”  
”Bullshit! I knew you called golden boy first for this mission. Even though I am Robin, I am not the first choice to go into the field.”  
”You know that is not true.”  
”But it is! I do not want to be by your side.”  
”Well in that case I can take it away.”  
”What?!”  
”If you think that I think you are a liability and second choice to Dick, I can take your suit away.”  
”No this is all I have!”  
”You went too far this time Jason. Until I can trust you not to lose control again I am taking Robin away from you.”  
”What the fuck Bruce, this is not fair!”  
”Life is never fair. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to the bat cave and figure some things out. And no you may not join me.”  
With that Bruce left the library before Jason could argue more.  
⚖♜♟♞♝♚♦︎♥︎♣︎♠︎🜹  
1 Month Later  
Jason had his cape taken away from him for a month already and he had not spent much time in the Manor. Most days Jason would be out of the house before Bruce got up and was in bed before Bruce got back from patrol.   
Jason did feel bad for leaving Alfred alone in the Manor, but he just could not stand staying in the house. Bruce had not tried to get Jason back at his side or initiate a conversation and neither had Jason and that was just fine with him.  
Most of the time Jason went back to Crime Alley. He liked it there. It made him think of simpler times in his life. Back when his biggest worry was whether his dad would beat him or if he would get food that day. Not if he could be fast or strong enough to catch a villain.   
Jason went to his old apartment building and claimed the many stairs to get to his old floor. He liked to visit an old lady who had lived there back when he used to live there. She was always nice to everyone and nobody dared rob her. Everybody liked her. Jason had gotten back in contact with her when he was forced away from Robin. He often wasted whole hours backing her food and talking to her just about life.   
He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of her door and knocked loud enough that her old lady ears could hear it. It always took her a few seconds to answer the door but she always did.   
Jason stepped back and let the door open. Just by seeing her, he felt a smile grow on his face.   
”Hi Mrs. Clark.”  
”Oh Jason, it is good to see you again young man. I am being spoiled by your visits.”  
”Not at all. You were the one who gave me treats when you used to babysit me.”  
”Well then, don't just stand out there. Come in.”  
Her apartment was the best looking in the entire building. She also was the longest-lasting tenant, so she could spend money to fix it up and decorate it to the best of her ability.   
She shuffled over to the kitchen where she was already cooking something that smelled wonderful.   
“Jason, please, sit down. You are a guest and you need to be treated as such.”   
‘She always had the best manners.’ Jason thought as he sat in her overstuffed chair.   
Jason observed her and she shuffled around her apartment and realized that something was wrong.   
Usually, she kept conversion while she went about her work, but this time she was in complete silence.   
“Hey, um, Mrs. Clark, is everything okay? You just seem kind of quiet today.”   
She came over to the sitting area and sat down on a chair that was across from him. She sighed and put her head in her hands.   
“I am sorry Jason, I just don’t feel like myself right now. I remembered something recently that I thought was over, but it is not.”   
“Is it something that I could help you with? If it has to deal with money, you know that I can help you.”   
“No Jason, it does not have to deal with money, but with you.”   
That caught Jason off guard.   
“What do you mean it has to deal with me? “   
“Jason, who was your mother? “  
“Catherine Todd, you know that.”   
“But she was not Jason.”   
“What? What are you talking about?”   
“Catherine was friends with your actual mother. She got pregnant at the same party your mother did, but she did not figure it out until later. She had gotten into a lot of trouble and did not want that for her baby, so she found your mother asking for her to take you in once you were born. Catherine said yes of course. Both the babies were born on the same night, the problem was that Catherine’s baby did not make it. That broke her, but she still raised you as her own.”   
“Are you saying that my biological mother did not want me?”   
“No, not at all. She contacted me actually about this. She wants to meet you very badly, but she is stuck in Ethiopia and can’t leave for a while. She was wondering if there was a way you could come to her.”  
Jason sat back and let all of this information sink in. His mother was still alive, and Catherine Todd was not his actual mother.   
“Is Willis still my dad?”   
“I am afraid so.”   
Well fuck, it was too much to hope for anyway.   
“Jason?” Mrs. Clark sounded a little bit worried.   
“What’s up?”   
“Are you mad at me for keeping this information away from you?”   
“No, of course not. I can never stay mad at you. If anything, this makes us even. After all those times I was in trouble and you let me stay here until that blew over.”   
The old lady smiled and took Jason’s hand in her small wrinkled ones.   
“That is very good to hear. “   
Once Jason had left Mrs. Clark’s apartment, he ran home.   
Jason head straight for his room and grabbed some of his bags. He began to throw everything that he could into the bags and looked around to see if he had missed anything when an idea struck him.   
He knew that Bruce was going to be in a long meeting today with important people from Wayne Enterprises, and Alfred was out shopping, meaning Jason was home along.   
Jason entered the went over to the desk. He had long since memorized where the drawers needed to be.   
Once he got into the Batcave he went straight toward the vault. Bruce has put his Robin suit in there to make sure that Jason did not try and sneak out on patrol while he was away. But now Bruce and Alfred were not here, which meant Jason had the time to open up the vault.   
He had taken one of Bruce’s lock picking sets years ago. Bruce thought that he had lost it on a patrol and thought nothing of it.   
When Jason got the vault finally open, he was relieved to see that, yes, his suit was inside. Jason grabbed it and ran upstairs and stuffed it into his bag. Now he only had to complete two more things.   
He had never done this whole running away thing before, so he did not know what to put on his note to Bruce, but it would have to do for now.   
Jason took one of the Mercedes out of the garage and drove to the airport.   
He got out of the car and walked to by a ticket.   
“Excuse me, do you happen chase have a ticket to go to Ethiopia today?”   
The woman at the counter looked over at him and then back at her computer. She typed somethings things in, before looking back at Jason.   
“Yes, I do young man. I hope you realize how expensive this is going to be for you.”   
“Name your price, I came prepared.”   
She eyed him before handing him a ticket in exchange for his money.   
The plane was leaving in 10 minutes and Jason still had to go through customs. Luckily, Bruce had wanted them to be able to faster if they ever needed to and had invested in NEXUS cards for such occasions. He was able to speed right through the line without much trouble.   
Jason got onto the plane and sat down. Before the plane took off he pulled out his phone and sent Shelia a text. He had gotten her number from Mrs. Clark before he left.   
Hi Shelia,   
This is Jason Todd, your son.   
I heard from Mrs. Clarck that you were looking for a way to meet me, but that you are stuck in Ethiopia for now.   
I bought a plane ticket and I am on my way there right now. I hope you can meet me at the airport when I arrive.   
Jason put down his phone and waited for an answer from the woman on the other end. It took a couple of minutes, but he got one.   
Hi Jason,   
I am so glad that I finally get to meet my son. I know it may not feel like it but it was the worst decision on my part to give you up. Of course, I will be at the airport to pick you up.   
Until then I send you all of my love.   
Jason put down his phone and smiled. He did not even notice when to plane took off. He was off in his own little world. For once shit was going his way.   
⚖♜♟♞♝♚♦︎♥︎♣︎♠︎🜹  
That night when Bruce came home from his patrol he went straight upstairs. He had gotten his ass beat by the Scarecrow and he knew he needed Jason back out on the field.   
He went into Jason’s room but found that he was not there. His bed was made from earlier that morning and his pajamas were still folded on the bed. What was gone was the current book he was reading.   
Bruce looked around the rest of the house to see if he could locate him at all.   
After an hour of looking, he gave up. He had even asked Alfred if he knew where he was.   
Bruce sat down at the kitchen table and that is when he saw it. It was an envelope addressed to him written in Jason’s handwriting. With shaking hands Bruce opened the note and read what was on the paper.   
Hey Bruce,   
I just wanted to let you know that I went over to Mrs. Clark’s apartment and learned something very interesting.   
Catherine Todd is not actually my mother. So I figured out she is still alive and that her name is Sheila Haywood. She is currently living in Ethiopia and she was unable to travel here to meet me, so I am going to her.   
I know I am a disappointment and that you don’t want me to be a part of your life. That my existence is a reminder of how fucked up you used to be.   
Don’t follow me. You will regret it.   
-Jason Todd.  
Bruce sat back and contemplated the note that his son had left. So many thoughts were racing through his head that he could not pick them apart.   
The only idea that stayed the same was that Jason needed him there with him. Even if Jason thought that Bruce was done with him and that nobody cared about him, and thought Bruce was not his dad. Bruce had made a promise that he would always be there for his sons when they needed him.  
”Alfred.” Bruce called out to the void behind him.  
”Yes, Master Wayne.”  
”Prep the jet.”  
”Where are we off to sir?”  
”Ethiopia, to help my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter if you read all of it. I know it was boring, but I still appreciate any comment or review of this work. See you all soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know that this is not quite canon but I am changing details so they help me more. Also, I know this chapter was slow. It will pick up you just need to hang in there. Also, this is the third time I am trying to post this story. The first time my tab closed and the second time my wifi went out. Both times I got to the posting stage so hopefully it works this time.


End file.
